Some network-connected printers are capable of sending and receiving communications and printable content via the internet, without being connected to a desktop computer, laptop computer, or other host computing device. Such printers may also provide users with an option to download and execute, or to otherwise access at the printer, printer applications that facilitate content browsing, downloading, and printing of content that is available to the printer via the internet.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.